Un corazón para siete
by korinne-san
Summary: Eren es un prodigio de arte y música, su sueño es ser reconocido como un gran artista, vivió en Estados Unidos por 10 años, donde ahí aprendió lo bastante para ir a un gran instituto en su ciudad natal, luego de la gran llegada, Eren asiste al instituto "Jiyū no tsubasa" donde hay decide conocer al amor de su vida, rodeado de mucha gente con el mismos capricho...ENAMORARLO
1. llegando a japón

**Disclamer: **todos pero absolutamnete todos lo personajes de esta historia perteneses a hajime isayama, yo lo usare solamente como parte de mi historia...

**Dedicatoria**: *cof cof* este fic está hecho especialmente para una persona muy especial para mí, Soulxphantom y la pagina de facebook Shingeki no Homo 2.0, jajaja amo a todas las admin, este fic va con todo amor para ustedes, por cierto este no es el primero que escribo pero es el primero que decidí subir! También quiero agradecer a Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, que si no hubiera sido por ella jamás hubiera leído fics, las amo! ¡Cierto!... hay partes donde está el punto de vista de Eren y no de el narrador, cuando este en **negrita** es porque son los pensamientos de Eren. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Ya era tarde, los Jaeger han llegado ase unas horas a casa decidieron desempacar todo para después tener más tiempo para descansar, el hijo Eren ya estaba cansado y solo le faltaban las cosas de su habitación, así que decidió pedírle a su madre si podía seguir mañana, claro que lo regaño por haberse quedado despierto durante todo el viaje por la emoción de volver, luego de regañarlo su madre le dijo que fuera a bañarse, claro que se quedaría dormido en la tina, luego de un rato su padre entro al baño, también se tomo el tiempo de regañarlo por aquello así que tuvo que ir a su cama para poder descansar…

Eren…hijo despierta, debemos ir al instituto… ¿Eren? - se escucho una dulce y suave voz.

De pronto el chico se encontraba estampado contra el piso

- mamá, ¿Por qué haces eso? - pregunto el muchacho algo enfadado

- ve la hora niño - la mujer apuntaba el reloj enfadada.

- ¡demonios! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Que acaso crees que me llamo reloj? Pues no mamá solo soy una persona más así que vete - el chico empujo a su madre afuera de su cuarto para luego poder cambiarse de ropa

- pero...oye no empu- un portazo interrumpió a la mayor

- mierda, mierda, mierda porque esta mujer no me despertó –repetía una y otra vez tratando de subir sus pantalón

* * *

-Hanji, creo que ya sabes quién viene hoy, ¿no? – decía un joven rubio y alto que aparentaba los 27 años

- creo que me hablaste de un prodigio, sería nuestro estudiante de intercambio – decía la acompañante de este algo confundida

- exacto un prodigio -

- valla, te ves bastante emocionado, este estudiante debe ser importante - decía la chica de cabello castaño con una sonrisa algo pervertida-

-Eren Jaeger, 16 años, prodigio en arte y música un chico bastante guapo, ojos color aguamarina, cabello castaño, estatura 1,70 cm

¿¡QUE ACASO ERES UN ACOSADOR!? ¿Qué harás cuando el niño llegue? Preguntaba la chica algo asustada

- lo mismo que harás tú - sonrió de una manera escalofriante que asusto y confundió más a la chica

* * *

**Ya han pasado 2 horas desde que mi mama entro a inscribirme, la señorita de la oficina me ha dicho que tardaría unas horas más, así que decidí ir a conocer mi nueva escuela… **

**He pasado por el jardín, era un lugar muy hermoso y colorido con bellas flores, arbusto arboles y entre otras cosas, he ido por el pasillo del primer y segundo piso viendo como los estudiantes pasaban por mi lado observándome con mucha atención, en ese mismo momento se escucho un timbre, era el típico timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases, decidí ir a ver a los estudiantes del tercer piso, antes de salir a conocer el instituto me avían explicado donde era cada clase y todas esas cosas donde están los baños, el jardín, la sala de profesores, etc. Caminando nuevamente en el pasillo se podía distinguir de lejos una silueta de una persona no tan alta, llevaba muchos libros así que no pude ver su rostro, me acerque un poco para preguntar si necesitaba ayuda pero de pronto pude ver que todos los libros se me venían aproximando rápidamente.**

- ¡auch!- fue lo único que se escucho de aquella persona.

- D-Discúlpeme - este se giro rápidamente donde estaba los libros desparramados por todo el piso.

- Oye, ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - pregunto el tipo que había caído en el pecho de Eren, no pasaba el 1,60 tenia cabello negro rapado en ciertas partes, sus ojos eran grises, tenía una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos, pantalones negros y zapatos negros

- Yo mejor me retiro, tenga sus libros - le entrega los libros algo avergonzado

- Te hice una pregunta mocoso, ahora responde-

- Y-Yo soy Eren Jaeger, estudiante de intercambio -

- ¿Tu eres Eren? - le pregunto el mayor algo sorprendido -Así que tu eres el famoso prodigio de Erwin, valla que se esperaba de un inútil como el -

- ¿Erwin? -

El mayor dio la vuelta sin esperar repuesta del menor,

- ¡ha, cierto! Yo soy Levi, el profesor de lenguas, eso es todo- este se retiro, dejando sorprendo a aquel chico

- ¡que atractivo! - dijo el joven, de pronto algo vino a su mente - ¡es cierto! - miro el reloj de su mano izquierda, dándose cuenta que ya avía pasado el tiempo que la chica le había dado para recorrer el lugar.

- Disculpe la demora - dijo algo avergonzado el chico entrando a la oficina.

- Ha, Eren no te preocupes, derecho estoy terminando tu traslado, y todo lo necesario para que empieces las clases- dijo la chica que se encontraba escribiendo unos papeles en su escritorio. - por cierto- dijo la chica - mi nombre es Petra Ral - le sonrió al chico que tenía enfrente.

- claro, mucho gusto Señorita Ral- Eren respondió con una sonrisa

- cierto ten tu uniforme, puedes cambiarte en la sala de vestimenta, saliendo de esta sala ve hacia el fondo y dobla a la izquierda-

El chico entendió todo lo que la muchacha le había explicado, al volver a la oficina, la chica se congelo y quedo muda con la vista que tenia, Eren con la camiseta blanca, bléiser azul marino, pantalones café y unos tenis verdes que traía de antes.

- ¿Se me ve bien? - pregunto el chico algo sonrojado

- Eren...se te ve genial - respondió la chica sin sacar su vista del chico - muy bien, Eren tu madre se acaba de ir y ya estas inscrito así que empiezas tus clases en dos periodos más, mientras tanto puedes hablar con los profesores presentarte con algunos alumnos, como te mencione antes, tu primera clase de hoy es lenguas que está en el segundo piso, las salas tienen un letrero sonde dice asignatura así que no podrás perderte-

- gracias, entonces nos vemos pronto, Señorita Ral- Eren se retiro de la sala dejando tranquila a la bella mujer

Eren estaba demasiado sorprendido con todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento podía escuchar a los estudiantes en sus clases, podía ver a trabes de las grandes ventanas lo que pintaban, todo eso le encantaba.

De pronto una melodía se escucho en el fondo del pasillo

Eren como cualquier persona decidió ir a ver que emitía ese dulce y sorprendente sonido, entro a la sala donde pudo ver a una chica de cabello negro muy bonita, un chico rubio de ojos azules atrás en la batería y un chico alto con ojos color café claro y cabello castaño se aproximaba al micrófono, pero algo distrajo a los tres chicos, observaban sorprendidamente a Eren, un profesor le llamo la atención diciendo que continuaran

El sondo de antes era el sonido de un saxofón y una batería de pronto una vos se unió a la canción:

"Mientras la luna flota  
En el cielo nocturno  
Rodeada de estrellas, soñemos y bailemos  
Con el fin de brillar  
Hermosa y grandiosamente  
Busco el amor de las muchachas  
Give me Give me  
Sostén en lo alto la luz  
De tu alma  
Yes! Get up Get up Get up  
Once more Get up Get up Get up  
Thank You! Con el corazón  
Yo te doy todo mi amor  
En este mar de luz estelar  
Creado por cada uno  
Te beso eternamente  
Encendamos un fuego anaranjado todos juntos  
Enviemos nuestros sentimientos por el mundo  
En todos debe resonar esta rapsodia  
Y en toda oscuridad  
Habrá una canción que brillará"

El chico sintió el timbre y se retiro de la sala, pero de pronto el chico rubio salto del escenario y siguió a Eren en silencio.

Eren estaba buscando la sala de lengua, al darse la vuelta choco con el chico rubio.

- Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto el chico de ojos esmeralda.

- Eren, ¿no me reconoces?- dijo el chico de ojos azules

Eren miro mejor al chico y dio dos pasos hasta el -¿¡ARMIN!?-.

* * *

-¡Erwin, ven aquí! - se escucho el grito de una voz grave-

- ¡Ho!, Levi, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el joven de ojos claros

-¡Creo que tú sabes por qué vine!-

- No te entiendo -

- Porque trajiste a Eren aquí, esto ya está yendo demasiado lejos-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, solo es un prodigio de intercambio-

-¿¡SOLO ESO!? Es el chico con el que has estado obsesionado estos últimos tres años-

- ¡Por eso lo he traído! Era insoportable solo recordarlo con fotografías-

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO!-

- Ya basta, hablaremos de esto después, ve a tu clase, ya va a empezar- sonrió el rubio

-solo me iré por el trabajo no porque tú me lo dices-

-Pues como digas sigo siendo tu jefe-

-no creas que luego me olvidare de este tema-

-¡Como digas!-

* * *

**BUENOOOOO ESO ES TODO POR HOY  
espero que te haya gustado *no tiene idea de a quien le habla* ¡soul si terminaste esto quiero que sepas que es gracias a ti! ¡Misaki-chan tu igual, tú me has animado a subir el fic y me diste confianza! Las amo a las dos**

**¡Ok el punto es que no se si continuarlo o dejarlo aquí y escribir otro, bueno no lo sé! Espero que almenas tenga un ****review **

_**BYE BYE~**_


	2. volviendo por tu amor

ESCLAIMER: todos pero absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los uso como parte de mi historia...

Agradecimientos: muchas gracias a las que leen este fic aunque son poquitas sus review me animan para seguir escribiendo, hoow ya me puse sentimental, espero les guste...

* * *

**Aunque me haya olvidado todo tú sigues con recuerdos, lamento haberte olvidado... Armin.**

-¡Armin! ¿Eres tú?- preguntaba el más alto de forma sorprendida.

-Eren, si me recuerdas- el chico suspiro de forma aliviada mientras se acercaba al muchacho a abrazarlo -que feliz me haces-.

Eren estaba feliz de encontrarse después de diez años con su mejor amigo, al notar el afecto que Armin le entregaba se sonrojo un poco y recibió el abrazo, claro que sería solo un abrazo de amigos además no había nadie cerca como para pensar otras cosas pero alguien se acerco para llamar su atención e interrumpirlos de una forma muy alegre.

-Mocosos esto no es una sala gay, así que dejen de verse como maricas y entren al salón-

Como estaban concentrados en el abrazo no se dieron cuenta de quien les hablo, solo se separaron y fueron al salón ya que Armin le había comentado que tendrían la misma clase. Al entrar al salón notaron que todos los estudiantes observaban lentamente a Eren, Armin le dijo que se sentara junto a él.

Una chica de cabello negro se acerco a Eren por detrás.

-¡Eren!- la chica le abrazo por la espalda

-Ha, Mikasa también estas aquí, valla, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- dijo el chico castaño

-Que felicidad me recuerdas, han pasado diez años- la chica no se apartaba de muchacho

-En realidad me hace feliz que estés aquí, he querido decirte perdón por lo que te hice, no te debí haber tratado mal, yo lo siento- dijo el castaño algo triste.

-Eren ya pasaron 9 años, ya lo había olvidado, lo bueno es que estamos de nuevo juntos- decía la muchacha mientras se sentaba delante de este.

-¿Se olvidaron que estoy aquí?- dijo el joven rubio.

-Armin no seas idiota, solo estoy ansiosa por que nos reencontramos con nuestro mejor amigo, dime ¿acaso no estás feliz?- dijo la muchacha mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, tienes razón- dijo el chico mientras dejaba su bolso y se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

Eren también soltó una risita mientras que todos esperaban a su profesor.

-Dime Eren, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus estudios en el extranjero?- dijo la muchacha sin despegar la vista del chico

-hmm...estuvieron bien, pero de todas formas prefiero estudiar aquí, mientras estaba en el extranjero estuve solo, lo único que hacía era practicar piano, violín y entre otros instrumentos y dar conciertos abiertos-

-¿no tuviste amigos?- decía el rubio

-No es eso, hasta fui bastante popular en la escuela, pero no me gustaba esa gente- dijo el castaño

-¿fuiste popular? Te refieres a que eras popular con las chicas ¿cierto? - dijo la chica algo enfadada

-algo así- dijo el castaño

-¿tuviste muchas novias?- dijo la muchacha saltando de su asiento

-sí, pero- el muchacho fue interrumpido por un portazo de parte del mayor que entraba a la sala.

-Muy bien mocosos tomen asiento, la clase va a empezar- dijo el profesor, la misma persona que cayó en el pecho de eren.

-mikasa es mejor que te sientes- susurro el rubio algo preocupado.

-Muy bien creo que todos vieron al niñito nuevo que está sentado al lado de Arlert, Eren pasa adelante-

-S-si - decía el muchacho algo sonrojado recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

-Muy bien, ahora preséntate- decía el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

-Soy Eren Jaeger, un estudiante de intercambio de- algo interrumpió al joven

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo el mayor

-que hermosa bienvenida- decía una chica que entraba al salón con cabello castaño unos hermosos ojos cafés con el cabello amarrado atrás y al lado con una muchacha rubia de ojos azules.

-espero que te agrade porque es lo único "lindo" que escucharas de mí- dijo el mayor levantándose de su asiento.

-ok bajito baja las revoluciones- saco una risita mientras lo decía.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto el mayor mirando a la rubia

-Soy Annie Leonhardt,- dijo la chica algo sonrojada mirando hacia arriba

-Ella es una estudiante nueva, tienes a otra criaturita en tu clase- dijo la chica moviendo su vista hasta el joven que estaba parado delante de toda la clase. -Levi, oye ¿Quién es él?

-¿El? Ha él es Eren, creo que Erwin te debió- la chica interrumpió al mayor

-Eren- se acerco a este sosteniéndole la mano - me han hablado mucho de ti, valla eres bastante guapo me dejarías mirar bien tus oj- la chica fue golpeada en la cabeza por el mayor

-te he dicho que no me gusta que me interrumpas- el mayor agarro el cuello de su camisa mientras la sacaba del salón y cerraba la puerta

-Annie- el castaño miro a la rubia a los ojos

-Eren- la chica rubia miro a Eren con ojos de tristeza

- bueno lamento lo de Hanji, ustedes dos tomen asiento- dijo el mayor entrando nuevamente a la sala

-maestro, Eren no se termino de presentar- dijo la chica pelinegra de atrás

-no me interesa, Eren siéntate- dijo corriendo su mirada hacia la puerta

-maestro, ¿Cuál es mi asiento?- pregunto la chica rubia

-¿he? A si siéntate en cualquier lugar desocupado, chicos discúlpenme un momento- respondió el mayor saliendo del salón.

-Eren ¿estás bien, te ves pálido?- pregunto el rubio algo asustado.

-ha, n-no es nada- respondió algo sonrojado.

-¿por qué tartamudeas?- pregunto la muchacha observando a la otra chica rubia que no le quitaba la mirada a Eren.

-Ya te dije que no es nada- dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su bolso.

-Como digas- dijo la muchacha dándose la vuelta sin quitarle la mirada a la chica nueva

* * *

-¿Erwin, porque mierda observas por la ventanilla?- dijo el más bajo

-Solo quiero ver que el nuevo estudiante se sienta bien- dijo el alto soltando una risita

-no quiero que interrumpas mi clase así-

-no interrumpo, solo observo en silencio por la ventanilla-

-si quieres ver a Eren solo ve y sácalo de clases pero te voy a pedir por favor que no me molestes-

-no te preocupes pronto lo haré- dijo el alto dándose la vuelta para irse de lugar.

-Inútil- dijo entrando nuevamente al salón -muy bien todos cállense y empecemos la clase-

-¿maestro, que idioma toca hoy?- pregunto el rubio junto a Eren

-Francés- dijo fríamente mientras se colocaba sus lentes observando y pensando ¿qué es lo que Erwin encontró en Eren? -Eren, ¿Qué idiomas sabes hablar?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie acercándose a la ventanilla de la puerta para taparla

-maldito Levi- dijo el rubio detrás de la puerta

-bueno, se muchos idiomas-

-te pregunte cuales-

-Ingles, Japonés, Alemán y Italiano, esos son los que se con claridad-

-¿cómo es que sabes tantos?-

-cundo era pequeño viajaba mucho entre esos lugares y así fue como aprendí-

-¿entiendes otros idiomas?-

-entiendo algo portugués y francés-

-¿me responderías en francés?-

-creo que puedo hacerlo-

-¿crees? Erwin además de que te gusten los menores, son menores inútiles- pensaba mientras se corría para que el rubio pudiera ver

[N/A]: aquí empieza la conversación en francés, si quieren me matan por ahorrarme tiempo al usar el traductor. (Empieza Levi)

-bonne journée-

-bonne journée, monsieur-

-Quel genre de gars que vous aimez?-

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est quelque chose de personnel?-

-Eh, c'est juste une question?-

-Je ne vais pas répondre à cette-

-je vois-

Luego de eso eren se sentó y permaneció en silencio notando que su maestro no lo dejaba de mirar, se sentía tan nervioso que cada vez que le lograba sacar un ojo de encima se golpeaba contra la mesa. El timbre ha sonado y todos los estudiantes han salido, dejando a Mikasa y Annie solas en el salón.

-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto la pelinegra acercándose a la rubia

-¿porque la pregunta?- respondió la rubia confundida tratando de no hacer contacto visual

-no creas que soy tonta estuviste viendo a Eren toda la clase.-

-¿y quién eres tú para decirme que no puedo?-

-¿quién soy yo?, pues yo soy ni nada menos que su primer amor, así que es como si él fuera de mi propiedad-

-¿fueron novios?-

-fue un romance-

-pero si fue un romance eso no la propietaria de Eren por que el no es un objeto y no son novios-

-pero somos amigos con beneficios ya que su primer beso me perteneció-

-enserio lo cree, eso no fue lo que él me dijo-

- ¿quién demonios eres tú?-

-pues digamos que conozco a Eren de hace 9 años-

-¿cómo?-

-somos antiguos compañeros, y también mejores amigos -

-¡ALTO!, estás diciendo que también eres del extranjero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-para recuperar lo que perdí antes de que se fuera de mi lado-

-¿perdiste?-

-¿qué perdí? Perdí su amistad solo porque estaba siendo egoísta y perdí su amor solo por la distancia-

-¿amor?-

-¡Eren y yo somos novios!-

-¿son?-

* * *

Por ahí iba un rubio alto algo desesperado preguntándoles a los estudiantes donde estaba el maestro más querido y feliz del mundo-¿chicos, han visto al maestro Levi?-Y como se era de esperar todos respondían lo mismo -NO, lo siento no lo hemos visto- El rubio tampoco encontraba a su nuevo estudiante estrella, lo que le asustaba porque tenía esa sensación de que Levi tramaba algo.

-Levi, por fin te encuentro- gritaba un emocionado Erwin al ver que no estaba con Eren

-¿Que quieres ahora?- respondió fríamente

-¿Como fue tu clase con Eren?, cuando empezaron a hablar justo tuve que irme-

-ha eso, solo fue una conversación mas, resulta que siempre te atraen lo mas inútiles-

-¡no le digas a Eren inútil!-

-¿Erwin?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué te gusta Eren?-

-¿me lo preguntas como profesor o amigos de infancia?-

-como amigos de toda la vida-

-Eren logro enamorarme con sus melodías, toca muy hermoso el piano que cuando lo escuchas estas seguro que morirás feliz, ¡deberías escucharlo!-

-¿eso es todo?-

-no, también sus bellos, ojos su sonrisa, su sedoso cabello castaño, su voz, todo él me gusta-

-ya veo-

-¿he, Levi estas bien?-

-¿porqué preguntas?-

-nunca me habías preguntado de Eren, y no te ves bien sinceramente te encuentro más pálido-

-Si sabes que soy lo bastante pálido como para mostrar que estoy triste-

-¿QUE?-

Levi se quedo completamente en silencio -nada, olvida que tuvimos esta conversación, olvida todo- se dio media vuelta dejando confundido y preocupado al rubio.

-¿L-LEVI?-

En el otro pasillo se podía apreciar al muchacho del que todos hablaban con su mejor amigo

-Armin, ¿Dónde está Mikasa?-

-ahora que lo mencionas no lo sé, oye sobre la clase de francés, ¿de qué estabas ablando con el maestro?

-Ha eso, N-no fue nada -

¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Entiendes francés?-

-No, esta es la primera clase de francés que no da, pero aun así creo que te dijo algo inadecuado-

-¿¡POR QUE DICES ESO!?-

-Por favor no somos estúpidos, todos podíamos ver cómo te sonrojabas lentamente en tu asiento mientras que mirabas al maestro Levi-

-no es cierto-

-sí, sí lo es, Eren yo sé que siempre te han gustado las mujeres, pero le tienes un encanto a lo hombres, por eso es que rechazaste a Mikasa de esa forma-

-No fue por eso que la rechace-

-¿entonces?-

-fue porque sabría que pronto nos iríamos-

-¿entonces si no te hubieras ido la hubieras aceptado?-

-No exactamente-

-¿A qué te refieres?- seguía preguntando hasta que una extraña forma de una mujer agarro a su amigo y salía corriendo mientras le gritaba -¡me lo llevo por unas horas!-

-C-claro...- ¿Hanji-san?-

* * *

Aquí termino hoy...muchas gracias a las que leen el fic, siendo el segundo capítulo siento que estoy yendo demasiado rápido con la historia, pero mejor así. Como sea sobre la conversación de Eren con "su atractivo" maestro, era algo de que Levi le preguntaba qué clase de hombre le gustaban...si muchas piensan que es eruri, pues no lo es! :3 creo... y pronto escribiré otro fic, así es la inspiración a tocado mi coloradamente jeje hasta pronto...


	3. recuerdo haberte dado una flor PARTE I

**Disclaimer:** todos pero absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los utilizare como parte de esta historia

**Notas de autora:** holaaaa (^-^)/ mmm... debía decir algo importante...ha si este capítulo va a tratar mas sbre heichou y Erwin. ¡LAMENTO MUCHO SI ENCUENTRAN ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA!Jeje seré mala con Levi huajajajaja, ok espero disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

Se podía ver la silueta de una chica corriendo con una cosa en la espalda, mientras que todos los alumnos actuaban como siempre por que se les era normal viniendo de la señorita Hanji.

-Discúlpeme, pero adonde me lleva- decía mientras trataba de soltar la mano de la mujer que estaba corriendo mucho más rápido de lo que acostumbraba Eren

-¿Señorita?- paro de golpe la chica aun sujetando la mano del muchacho- No puedo creer que me hayas dicho señorita- lo decía mientras sus risas se escuchaban hasta el último piso

-L-le molesto- decía el muchacho mientras miraba su mano sujetada por la mujer

-¡NO! ¿Qué dices?- mientras bajaba la vista hasta su mano -ha, lo siento- dio una pequeña risita soltando su mano

-N-no es nada- decía mientras estaba algo sonrojado y pensaba -en realidad esta mujer es muy bella, y divertida-

-Soy Hanji, Hanji Zoe -

-Ha, yo soy-

-Eren- dijo la chica mientras le tomaba nuevamente la mano - Tus ojos son hermoso

-G-Gracias-

-¿Por qué siempre tartamudeas?-

-N-No, no es eso- decía mientras levantaba la vista para mirar a la mayor -Y-Yo-

-Eren, no te preocupes yo solo soy una persona más, hasta creo que seremos buenos amigos- comenzó a reírse

-gracias, Hanji-san- respondió con una sonrisa

-no hay de que-

-por cierto Hanji-san ¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí?-

-HAAAA cierto, Erwin quiere hablar contigo-

-Erwin, ¿Quién es Erwin? Hace unas horas el maestro Levi también nombro a Erwin pero, ¿Quién es él?-

-El, mmm... solo diré que si no hubiera sido por el tu no estarías aquí-

-claro, pero porque me quiere ver-

-Que no es obvio, eres un estudiante de intercambio claramente tienes que ver al director del instituto-

- ¿Director?, no sabía que él lo fuera-

-HAJAJAJA- se reía cada vez mas fuerte -enserio no sabes nada sobre este instituto

-yo, solo quise averiguar sobre las estadísticas de este instituto y sobre las actividades y todo eso... pero-

-y dime, ¿no es importante saber el nombre del director?-

-pues, no lose-

-JAJAJA, ok me has hecho el día, ok a lo que vamos es que quiere verte, y vamos ahora-

-claro-

Hiso algo como un puchero que volvió loca a la chica que le acompañaba mientras se acercaba y lo apegaba a su mejilla y repetía -Eren eres muy hermoso, tierno, tierno, tierno, tierno.- Llegaron a la gran puerta del tercer piso al final de pasillo, una puerta de casi 3 metros color café claro con detalles dorados. Al entrar Eren saludo a su amiga Petra, que se encontraba en su escritorio fuera de la puerta del Director que tanto le había hablado Hanji, cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la oficina, le despeino un poco desato los primeros botones de su camiseta y le dijo que actuara normal, obviamente sabia que eso no pasaría y que Eren seria el mismo muchacho tímido que conoció en la mañana.

Hanji suspiro y se hablo a sí misma -espero que Erwin no lo moleste tanto- rio y le grito a Petra -¡Petraaaa! Puedo conversar contigo mientras?-

La muchacha rio y le respondió -claro, oye ¿Cómo crees que Erwin trate a Eren?-

-¡HAJAJA, me pregunto lo mismo!-

En el instituto todos eran amigos así que al director no lo trataban con un cargo superior, como tratándolo de usted o señor, es mas ni siquiera estaba casado y tenía más de 30 años para que lo tratarlo de tal, en el trabajo todos son amigos la señorita petra como la secretaria personal de Erwin, Erd, Auruo, Gunther, Levi, y entre otros profesores y la psicóloga Hanji, Ella solo ayudaba cuando habían peleas o malas experiencias, casi nunca pasaba así que solamente se paseaba por horas en todo el instituto sin hacer nada...

-permiso- se escucho la voz del hermoso chico de ojos color esmeralda que estaba entrando en la sala de él director, que lo esperaba en su asiento.

* * *

-Oye Petra- decía la castaña desordenando y ordenando los lápices del escritorio

-que pasa- dijo la chica mientras se aburría cada vez más

-¿cuando me contaras que fue lo que paso con Levi y Erwin?-

-¿D-De que hablas? hajajaja- se reía algo nerviosa mientras trataba de no hacer contacto visual

-como de que ¿de qué hablas?, ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO?-

-Está bien, lo siento, pero ¿por qué quieres saber?-

-que no es obvio, ¡quiero saber sobre ese triangulo amoroso que había entre ustedes!, y lo quiero saber todo, ¡TODOOOO!

-de acuerdo te contare, pero no le dices a Levi-

-¡YEEEEEY, prometo no decir nada!-

-está bien- la chica suspiro y empezó a relatar su pasado con sus dos amigos...

**Flashback**

-¡VAMOS LEVI, CORRE MAS RAPIDOOO!- decía un pequeño muchacho rubio de ojos color celeste mientras cargaba una bolsa roja con muchas flores dentro.

-¡VOY LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO, DETENTE UN MOMENTO!- respondió un agitado muchacho con cabello negro y ojos color gris azulado con una escalera más grande que el sobre su espalda

-¡NO ME DETENDRE, PETRA NOS ESTA ESPERANDO!-

-¡ALMENOS LLEVA TU LA ESCALERA ERES MAS GRANDE QUE YO, ME ESTA DOLIENDO LA ESPALDA!-

El chico rubio se detuvo para cambiar cosas con el otro chico.

-gracias- el más bajo le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj -AAAHH, Erwin ya es tarde, vamos-

El otro le respondió con una sonrisa y comenzaron a correr juntos.

Levi y Erwin eran los mejores amigos que puedan existir en el mundo, todos en el parque disfrutaban ver a esos dos chicos jugar, reír, hablar hasta llorar juntos. Definitivamente si uno estaba triste el otro igual, si uno estaba feliz el otro igual, pero definitivamente si uno se enamoraba el otro igual, y si uno podía tener como rival al otro definitivamente pasaría.

-ha, ¡CHICOS ESTOY AQUÍ!- grito una muy hermosa muchacha con rasgos finos, cabello color anaranjado, ojos color miel

-Allá esta Petra- dijo el rubio mientras empujaba al pelinegro y lo estampaba contra el piso.

-auch-fue un gesto de dolor y tal vez un poco de enojo, en cuanto pudo pararse recogió las flores que se cayeron una por una como si fueran preciadas muñecas de porcelana

-déjame ayudarte- dijo una fina y dulce voz acercándose por la espalda del pelinegro

-no es necesario, ya estoy terminando-

-valla, son bonitas flores esta es del color de tus ojos, es muy hermosa-

El pelinegro no pudo soportar disimular un pequeño sonroja al escuchar eso

-que están haciendo- dijo el rubio por detrás con unos marcadores en sus manos -petra aquí están los marcadores que me pediste-

-muchas gracias Erwin, ¿puedes entregárselos a mi padre?-

-claro, ¿me acompañas?-

-si- con eso la muchacha se levanto limpio su falda y le pregunto algo al muchacho pelinegro -¿me puedo quedar con esta flor?-

-¿esa flor?- era la flor color gris azulado que tanto le gustaba a la muchacha-claro, pero prométeme que la cuidaras-

-claro, será la flor que Levi me obsequio- la chica sonrió -la cuidare mucho, solamente porque tu me la diste, esta flor- la muchacha bajo el tono de voz para que no la escucharan.-llevara tu nombre-

-¿qué dijiste?-

-nada, gracias por el regalo nos vemos en un rato-

-claro-

**Pto. Vista Levi**

No puedo evitar sentirme así cuando ella está cerca, creo que me estoy enamorando y de la misma persona que mi mejor amigo, creo que soy una mala persona pero nadie decide de quien se enamora, solo quiero que todo sea normal como antes, como antes de conocer a Petra pero yo, yo estoy agradecido de haberla conocido. Quiero impresionarla con algo, pronto será su cumpleaños así que debo comprarle algo que le guste mucho, recuerdo haberla visto observando un vestido en la tienda de la esquina, iré a ver si aun esta

Fin de Pnt. de vista de Levi.

Hay estaba Levi en la tienda comprando el vestido, como se sabía él era el hijo del jefe de una gran empresa por todo el mundo al igual que el padre de Erwin, lo que significa que sus familias son adineradas, al igual que todas las familias de ese lugar, era como el típico lugar lleno de gente rica.

-ho, hola señorito lance, como se encuentra, hace mucho que no venia por aquí, ¿Cómo están sus padres?-

-hola, ha sido un largo tiempo, mis padres se encuentran bien, ahora mismo deben estar en América, ¿Cómo se encuentra Usted?-

-HAHAHA, Me encuentro de maravillas, ¿está buscando algo en específico?-

-sí, mi amiga cumplirá años en unos días y quiero darle un regalo, es un vestido blanco con unas rosas colores azules marinos y celestes en la cintura-

-¿una amiga? Hahaha puedo pensar que no es solo una simple amiga, creo que tal vez usted ya debe estar experimentando el amor-

-sí, creo que tal vez, pero ella no siente lo mismo-

-pues quien sabe, tal vez ella si sienta algo después de todo-

-no lo creo, siempre está detrás de Erwin y solamente me presta atención cuando tengo un accidente o algo por el estilo-

-entonces no te interesaría si en realidad pasara algo-

-algo como que, además solo tengo 13 años y ella tiene 10 así que de todas formas no podemos tener nada-

-¿realmente la edad interesa para ti?-

-a mi no me interesa, en especial porque yo soy el mayor, pero mi padre es muy exigente así que por eso no puedo pensar en ella como algo mas-

-pero como dijiste pronto cumplirá años, así que tendrá 11-

-tienes razón, además mi padre no está, ¡puedo darle mucho mientras ellos no me molesten!-

-HAHAHA, así se habla muchacho HAHAHA-

-pero, no puedo-

-¿QUEEE?-

-olvidaste que esta Erwin, el es mucho mayor que yo y tiene más la atención de Petra-

-¿la señorita... Petra? Era de esperarse de esa bella dama-

Levi se sonrojo un poco que casi no se notaba y dio la vuelta buscando el vestido cuando alguien apareció.

-Levi ¿estás aquí?- era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes piel blanca como la nieve, rasgos finos tal y como una muñeca de porcelana

-hoooo Dama Lizbeth no se suponía que estaba en América-

-ho claro que no, es decir volví, no podría estar tan lejos de mi hijo, por cierto, lo ha visto por aquí-

-mamá ¿qué haces aquí? , acaso ¿PAPÁ ESTA AQUI?- lo dijo un tanto asustado y alterado.

-NO CARIÑO, tranquilo, el se quedo en América-

-que bueno- fue un gesto de alegría

-bueno y ¿qué hacías?-

-nada-

-pues está aquí para comprar algo a su amiga-

-hoooo es para Petra, pronto cumplirá años asi que creo que es por eso-

-si, por que más seria- dijo el señor mientras envolvía el vestido en una bolsa y se lo entregaba a el pequeño

El pequeño se quedo callado y espero fuera de la tienda mientras esperaba que su madre pagara, dijo que sería una cortesía ya que estaba feliz por estar de nuevo con su hijo querido. En eso Erwin llego.

-¡LEVI! ¿ESTABAS AQUI? Petra te estaba buscando-

-¿enserio?-

-Claro, dijo algo sobre una flor y unos chicos no lose, pero estaba asustada, trate de hablar con ella pero dijo que no, que quería hablar contigo-

-¿Estará hablando de la flor que le di?- Se preguntaba en su mente

-he ¿Levi, holaaa?-

-he, lo siento estaba pensando-

-no te preocupes, pero ¿en qué pensabas?-

-en... nada-

-mmm... ¿seguro?-

-claro por qué no lo estaría-

-tienes razón- el muchacho rubio dio una risa mientras la hermosa mujer salía de la tienda.-¿Dama Lizbeth?-

-¡Erwin!-dijo mientras se agachaba y juntaba su mejilla contra la del muchacho. -como has estado, ha pasado más de 3 meses, has crecido mucho hasta creo que creciste 2cm. Hooo tu suave cabello, tus bello ojos- en eso agarro la mano de su hijo y lo atrajo a un suave abrazo de familia.-haaaa mis niños como están creciendo aun creo que tienen 3 años pero noooo! Esto es tan triste y pensar que algún día crecerán tendrán sus familias y... ¡y me dejaran!-

-hahaha eso no pasara nunca, nunca la dejaremos-

-mama, sabes que lo que más deseo es irme de casa por papá pero a ti nunca te dejare ni aunque me pagaran con muchos productos de limpieza y un gato y una hermosa casa, bueno eso creo que lo pensaría dos veces pero, tú me entiendes-

-Levi... ¡ES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE ME HAS DICHOOOO EN MESEEEES!-

La Dama Lizbeth era la mujer más hermosa de toda la ciudad ella estaba casada con El Señor Lance, amaba mucho a su hijo y su sobrino, sinceramente era lo más hermoso que ella pudo y puede tener en la vida. Pero aveses era mas inmadura que un mismo niño de 9 años...

-Que les parece si vamos a casa y cenamos todos juntos-

-eso sería genial- dijo el rubio

-claro, podemos cenar lo que tú quieras-

-SIIIIIIII, ¡vamos!- tomo las manos de los dos niños y empezó a caminar y cantar.

**Unos días más tarde...**

Ya es el cumpleaños de Petra y Levi se está preparando para su fiesta.

Erwin hacia lo mismo mientras miraba el regalo que le tenía preparado era un collar con unos anillos y aretes con la letra P, era de oro completamente

-FELICES 11 AÑOS, SEÑORITA RAL- todo decían en coro mientras se aproximaban a dejar un regalo en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir-

-FELICIDADES-

-hahahaha- la chica estaba completamente feliz por todo eso pero estaba algo triste porque su amigo esperado aun no llegaba

-Petra sucede algo- dijo el muchacho rubio

-es que...bueno Levi aun no llega-

-tranquila debe estar por llegar pronto-

-eso espero-

-vamos no te desanimes, es tu fiesta y debes estar feliz-

-sí, tienes razón-

En eso se vio una limosina blanca con el muchacho esperado de la chica

-Levi- dijo mientras se aproximaba a él para darle un abrazo

-lamento llegar tarde pero mi madre aun no estaba lista y me hizo esperar-

-¿tu madre está aquí? ¿Donde, donde?-

-Petraaaaa- hizo exactamente lo mismo que hizo con el muchacho rubio

-hahaha, Dama Lizbeth, como ha estado-

-¡muy bien! Pero estoy un poco triste porque estas creciendo y pronto tendrás una familia y ya no jugaremos a las muñecas y la hora del té y me dejaras-

-yo nunca la dejare-

-¡eres muy linda petra!-

Era exactamente lo mismo con todos los niños con los que se había encariñado.

Ya era tarde y la fiesta estaba terminando ya todos se habían ido pero quedaban Levi y Erwin, la madre de Levi aun estaba conversando con los padres de Petra y Erwin así que quedaba ellos tres.

-¿te divertiste hoy?- dijo el rubio

-¡sí, y mucho!- respondió la chica

-eso es bueno- dijo el pelinegro jugando con el gato de la muchacha

-¿te gusta puru-puru?-

-es un gato muy bonito-

-jeje me alegra que te guste-

-hoo cierto, Petra ¿te gustaron lo regalos?- interrumpió el rubio

-todos estaban muy hermosos, pero no se cual era de quien-

-¿cual crees que era el mío?-

-no lose-

-Petra, cual fue el que más te gusto- dijo el pelinegro

-mmm... ha ya se, Fue un vestido, ese vestido blanco con rosas en la cintura-

-no sé quién te lo pudo haber dado- dijo el rubio

-y yo menos- dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba al gato cuidadosamente y lo acomodaba entre sus brazo y pensaba-a Petra le gusto mi regalo, de alguna forma estoy feliz pero no quiero sacarlo en cara de Erwin-

-Levi, vamos a casa- dijo la mujer pelinegra

-Erwin nosotros también- dijo una mujer rubia que parecía y era la madre de Erwin

-Petra, nos vemos mañana- dijeron los dos mientras que Levi le besaba la mano izquierda y Erwin le besaba la mano derecha.

La muchacha estaba cansada pero se sentía mal por no haberle contado la verdad sobre la flor, claro que tendría que contarle, pero sería en un momento adecuado...

* * *

Bueno mientras escribía este capítulo me di cuenta que lo prefiero hacer en dos partes :T lo que salió me salió, siento que enserio estoy y seré mala con Levi y me da penita :c ¡PERDOON LEVIII! Directamente daré un comentario sobre el padre de Levi: **¡****LO ODIOOO! **iba a subir antes el capitulo pero no sabía como escribirlo.. pero bueno termine y creo que el siguiente lo público en una semana mas... Enserio... bueno como siempre

besos y más besos...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

**Bye Bye~**


End file.
